


Snap Chat

by Katcher



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cordelia teaches Misty how to snapchat. I took this slightly different but it's still the same idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap Chat

“Okay, Misty, what do you want your user name to be?” Zoe looked to the swamp witch who was deep in thought about what her snapchat user name should be. She finally looked to the girl before her and shrugged her shoulders. “Hmm. Okay. What about… Steviefan01? Or something like that?” Misty’s eyes lit up immediately and she nodded her agreement. Zoe shook her head at the girl’s excitement and finished registering Misty’s new app. “Okay. Everything is all set up now. Your password is Cordelia. I figured you couldn’t forget that. And I’ll show you how to work the app okay?”

Cordelia had bought her girlfriend her first iPhone a few weeks ago. She had even bought a Life Proof case for the phone because she just knew Misty would drop it in the swamp or well anything. The girl was always surprising her. She’d preloaded the device with every Fleetwood Mac and Stevie Nicks song she could find. Misty had taken the phone and stared at it blankly before Cordelia had taken the phone from her and sat next to her to show her how to work it. As soon as she had mentioned the word music and Stevie in the same sentence, Misty had squealed and grabbed the phone back. She’d ran off up stairs and Cordelia guessed she’d figure out the rest on her own.

Misty had walked around constantly with her ear buds in and her music on full blast. Madison had actually thanked Cordelia. She was so tired of hearing Stevie Nicks at all hours of the day. Cordelia had just laughed and nodded in agreement. 

Misty had gotten the hang of the phone pretty quickly. She had plenty of pictures of her plants and her alligators from her swamp. She was also constantly snapping pictures of Cordelia. Her lock screen was currently a beautiful shot of her girlfriend. The Supreme was sitting on the front porch of the big house and watching the sunrise. The light had hit her just perfectly and she was smiling lightly. Misty had snapped the shot and fell in love all over again. Her home screen was a little more playful though. Cordelia had taken the phone from Misty one night as they sat together on the couch and snapped a photo of the two of them just as she placed a kiss on Misty’s cheek. Misty was smiling really big and Cordelia was wearing the glasses that Misty loved, so the picture was another favorite.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty had walked into the living room to see a few of the younger girls snapping selfies and pulling ridiculous faces at their phones. Then some girl from the other side of the room would giggle and do the same. She sat down on the couch beside one of the girls to try to figure out what they were doing. She noticed a little yellow ghost pop up on the girl’s screen and a selfie of her friend popped up before disappearing again. The girl then snapped a picture and sent it off with a bunch of little faces typed onto it.

“Hey. What’s that app, Caroline?” The girl in question looked up before scooting closer to Misty to show her the app. 

“It’s called snapchat. You can take a picture of anything and send it to someone for up to ten seconds and then it disappears. And they send you pictures back. And you can also add pictures to your story that you want everyone to be able to see and they last for a whole day before they go away. I use it to stay in touch with my friends back home while I’m here and to mess with friends that I have here. I’ll show you,” The girl leaned her head close to Misty and snapped a selfie of the two, “Okay now you can choose how long the photo lasts. I’m going to put it on eight seconds, and you can type stuff on it,” The girl typed ‘Snapchatting with my favorite teacher!’ onto the photo and sent it off to someone.

“Who’d ya send that to?” But her own questioned was answered when the girl opened the next photo to reveal a photo of Zoe and Kyle that said ‘Good luck. I’m snapchatting with the dead.’ Misty giggled and thanked the girl before heading off towards the kitchen to grab a bagel.

oooOOooOOooo

Later in the day Misty found Zoe and had her set up her own snapchat. She added Zoe and a few of the other girls including Caroline who she immediately got a funny face from. She giggled and sent back a similar face to the young girl. Madison came up behind her and glanced over her shoulder at her phone.

“You know, I bet you could have some real fun with that app,” Misty looked up at her and Madison smiled, she was going to enjoy this, “Say, Misty? Do you know what a nude is?”

oooOOooOOooo

As she lay next to Cordelia that night in their bed talking she kept thinking about what Madison had said. “Hey, Dee. Do ya have that snapchat thing?” 

“Yeah. I downloaded the app a while back when we got a hoard of teenage girls in the house. They usually put up pictures of what they’re doing on their stories, so it helps to know that they’re safe and not in any trouble. Why?”

“Well, I downloaded it today. I think we should snap during the day so I don’t have ta go so long without seeing that pretty face of yours,” Misty kissed the Supreme’s cheek and the woman giggled. 

“Okay, Misty we can snapchat during the day if you want to. Now get some sleep. You know how you hate to get up in the morning and you have an early class in the greenhouse.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was teaching her small class in the greenhouse when her phone dinged in her pocket. She showed the girls what she wanted them to do and let them get to work before pulling her phone out to see that she had a snapchat from her girlfriend. She grinned and opened the snap to see Cordelia’s smiling face looking up at her with the caption ‘I have so much paperwork.’ Followed by a sad face. Misty giggled at her adorable girlfriend and snapped a photo of herself to send back to her which she captioned ‘Just pout at it and it should do itself. You’re too cute.’ She sent the photo and pocketed her phone once again. 

The girls were all engrossed in their individual plants and Misty walked around the room to make sure that everything looked like it should. She was pleased with what she saw and moved back to her own work station. Her phone dinged again and she opened another snap from Cordelia. She was glaring playfully in the picture and it read ‘Shouldn’t you be teaching or something?’ Misty snapped a photo of her class as they worked and sent it to the Supreme with the caption ‘My girls are better than yours.’

She and Cordelia bantered back and forth throughout the class and Misty loved the app. She always missed her girlfriend during the day and now she could see her constantly. Misty checked the time and told the girls that their class was done and they could leave. They each cleaned up their station before leaving for their next class. Misty was done for the day. She only had one class today and now she could do whatever she wanted. She headed up to her room to shower and snapped a photo of the shower to send to Cordelia. ‘Wish you were here with me.’ She sat the phone on the counter before she undressed and pulled her hair up into a messy bun.

She tested the water and was about to step into the shower before she heard her phone ding. She thought for a moment before grabbing the phone and bringing it into the shower with her. Cordelia had said the case was water proof anyhow. Cordelia’s face looked up at her with a smirk ‘I wish I was there too, baby.’ Misty smiled mischievously thinking about the little chat she’d had with Madison. 

She took a photo of just her face so she didn’t give too much away. She was pouting playfully in the picture and typed ‘Come on, Dee. Join me.’ She sent it and moved into the spray of the shower enjoying the warm water. Her phone dinged and she opened the picture to see her girlfriend's face with ‘Don’t tease me, Mist.’ Written on it. Misty was only spurred on by the snap and snapped a picture of herself. Only her lips, collar bone, and very top of her breasts were visible. ‘Suit yourself, darlin’

She poured shower gel into her hand and lathered it onto her body before rinsing and hearing her phone again. Cordelia was slightly flushed and biting her bottom lip in the picture ‘Misty, baby. I need to work.’ Misty thought about giving up and letting her girlfriend work but the thought didn’t last too long.

She lifted her hand slightly above her head and angled her phone to take a picture of both her face and body. Her breasts, toned stomach, and long legs were in view and she was making a kissy face into the camera. ‘You just keep on working then.’ She sent it off and only a second later got a picture of Cordelia’s glaring face with the words ‘Dammit, Misty!’

Misty sighed and put her phone down to finish her shower. She had gone too far and Cordelia was mad at her now. She’d have to fix that later. Just as she turned back into the spray, the shower door was snatched open and her girlfriend was standing before her with a feral look on her face.

“That was so damn sexy, Misty. You’ve got me so turned on, baby. Do you mind if I intrude on your shower?”

**Author's Note:**

> Taking prompts still.


End file.
